Cell Mates
by Sayleus
Summary: Fish-Eye, a young female Khajiit, is being held as a prisoner in the Whiterun Dungeon. Being held in a cell is nothing unusual to her, though the proposition the guard makes certainly is. Contains: sexual adult situations, some language


"Wake up, cat!"

Her eyes snapped open. Fish-Eye attempted to judge her surroundings, but only dizzily fell back down to the hard floor. Everything was but a spinning blur; she couldn't yet make sense of her surroundings.

"How many times have we told you mangy creatures that you are not to come inside our walls?" This man was extremely angry. The Khajiit then heard a loud clank sound across the room. This man most likely threw something.

Fish-Eye remained calm, despite her current predicament. Her vision was coming to her now. She sighed, realizing that she was in a jail cell again. This jail cell was unfamiliar to her, which came as a bit of a surprise.

"You are no better than animals!" This was loud man was one of 3 guards standing outside her cell. He was the biggest of the group, and apparently the loudest. She had to think quickly and say the right thing. She knew that she was in a very troubling position.

"I'm sorry" She apologized, fake but very convincing.

"Sorry? Sorry! You took the Jarl's son's dagger!" The loud one shook the bars, obviously attempting to scare her.

"He wasn't going to do anything with it, the spoiled brat" She spat, her eyes soon widened as she realized that she just said the worst thing possible.

"You will serve life in here cat. You're going to rot away." His voice got calmer as he said that with a chuckle.

They always said that. She tried not to smile at his stupid threats. After a week, they would get tired of her and let her go. She would then go back to her brother and his oddly named community of furless ones.

The two, unspeaking guards left the dungeon. This left only the loud one. He removed his helmet, looking behind both shoulders several times. He sneered as he did so. The guard then turned his attention to the bored and slightly confused captive. He said nothing as he looked her over. Fish-Eye was then shocked to see the look on his face. It wasn't a look of hate; it was a look of interest and longing.

"Perhaps we can make a trade for your freedom, cat" He smiled deviously

"What might that trade be?" Fish-Eye said with no emotion. She flicked her tell inquisitively.

"Maybe cat, maybe." The guard merely smiled and walked away.

Fenren regretted volunteering to stay up all night and watch the prisoner alone. Sure, he could have all the mead and ale he could stomach, but at what cost? He just knew that little cat was staring at him. She was most likely trying to read his mind.

"Nasty little beast" he said under his breath.

Fenren thought about the idea of letting the cat go and forget about his fantasies. He wiped his mouth with an over exaggerated motion as he slumped back in his chair. He had a wife at home that he could lie with if he wanted to. He attempted to imagine his wife's lovely body. By Talos, was it ever lovely! He imagined the large breasts he could caress and kiss as he thrust himself into her. She would softly say his name as she wrapped her arms around him for comfort, like a scared and youthful virgin. Then his loathsome son would rush in and demand—Gods damn it all. His wife wouldn't lay him as she grew bored with his "repetitive nature". His son would always demand a new dagger or something during his intrusions or he would refuse to leave. He knew his wife laughed at him and planned to leave him for someone that "treated her right", as she would say.

"Fine, I will lay the beast" He told himself out loud. Fenren put on his guard helmet in hopes that it would make him look more intimidating. Perhaps this cat wouldn't know her way around a man. He would wow her with basic and admittedly subpar tactics that the whores in bars taught him.

He went over to the cell. The young cat was curled up, asleep on the small bed. Fenren had imagined sleeping with a Khajiit since he was but a teenage boy. Just like now, it had been just as taboo. Now no one would know. This Khajiit would certainly have no one to tell other than fellow thieves and liars. He smirked at the perfect crime.

"Cat." He said sternly, with authority.

The beast woman stretched out slowly before sitting up and looking at the guard. She tilted her head to the side but didn't say anything. Her tail flicked inquisitively.

"Ready to make a deal?" He said, keeping his tone. "I get something from you and you get your freedom. You can go back to your shit stain of a home."

"What is this deal?" Fish-Eye asked impishly.

"We spend the night together and I can show you the love of a Nord." He couldn't keep the excitement out his is voice.

There wasn't an answer right away, which perplexed him. The cat scratched her ears and looked him over. Her tail flicked more. A nasty smirk crossed her face for a moment. However, as quick as it appeared, it left. She simply said "This is an acceptable bargain."

Fenren took off his helmet and set it down at his feet. He then opened the cell door and walked inside. He then continued to take his armor and under clothing off until he was naked. His manhood was just about completely erect already.

Fish-Eye slowly took her rags off. Her top came off first. She pulled it over her head and tossed it across the cell. Her breasts were lovely and round. The rags that she wore seemed to have hidden her chest's beauty before. She then continued by standing to take off her rags for pants. She wiggled her behind as she pulled them down, rubbing the base of her tail as if it was sore. Fenren tried to look at her womanhood, but couldn't manage to get a good look at it.

He put his arms around her as he towered over the young beast woman. He forcefully kissed her, but she didn't resist. He gently pressed his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth enough to meet his tongue with her own. It was already heaven to Fenren.

He pulled his mouth away from hers. He grabbed her by both arms and gestured her to get back on the bed. She did so without resistance. Fish-Eye sat down and looked up at him. Fenren soon sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

Fish-Eye was now unsure what he was going to do. Does he even know what he's doing? She decided to break the potentially awkward moment with another kiss. She put her hand behind his head and pulled him to her. Their mouths nearly touched but he pulled away.

"No." He said. By the Gods, it was hard to pull away from such a creature. "I'm the authority. I say what we're doing. Lay back, beast."

Fish-Eye couldn't keep a chuckle from escaping before lying back on the bed. However, she was very curious to see what this man would do when he had her body at his "authority". She could see him looking her over for a few seconds. He then rubbed her breasts with his hands. Fish-Eye purred. It had been awhile since she had been touched by such inquisitive hands. Fenren then moved his hands down to her stomach with one slow movement. The hand slowly made its way down to her womanhood.

Fish-Eye blushed under her fur. Her heart jumped with excitement as he rubbed the outer lips with his open palm. He used his finger to part the lips and he rubbed the opening of her vagina. She slightly thrust her hips, wanting him toy more with her. He happily did, but not as she expected. Fenren moved his finger slowly to her clitoris and rubbed near it gently. She couldn't resist slightly gripping the bed's loose fitting sheets. The Nord seemed proud of himself. She would normally hate to give a guard such a swelled head, but in this case, she didn't care.

Fenren stopped and pulled his hand away. Fish-Eye was disappointed that he didn't continue. Never the less, she slowly sat up. Was he not sure what to do again? She would help him. The cat put her hand between his legs. His manhood already had a bit of pre-cum on the tip. She rubbed from base to tip as he spread his legs. Despite his motion, she expected him to stop her to say he was in charge. However, all expectations disappeared as he softly humped at her hand. He gave a few airless grunts as he did so.

"Alright cat, that's enough." Fenren said, but he didn't try to stop her. The beast woman couldn't help but notice he hadn't finished yet.

The beast woman took her hand away from his manhood. "Something else in mind?" She said with an evil grin.

"Lay down." He commanded once again. She would take that as a yes.

She did as she was told without resistance. Fenren got on top of her. His manhood was against her womanhood, but hadn't entwined. He gave her another kiss. It was deep and filled with lust and longing. Their tongues pressed up against each other slowly. Fish-Eye shivered with a primal delight that she hadn't known in some time. She wrapped her legs around him and could fill his manhood pressing against her body, but not yet entering. It was driving her insane.

The Nord broke the kiss as he guided his manhood into the correct position with his hand. Then with one thrust, he was inside of her warm, tight body. Fish-Eye purred with delight at this. It had most definitely been far too long since she was with anyone. He gripped her breasts, licking her sensitive nipples to the rhythm of his motions. She rubbed up and down his back as much as her arms allowed. Fish-Eye could feel the pleasure mounting, and knew that it would come to the peak soon.

The guard lifted his head from her breasts, never altering his thrusting motion. He looked as if he were about to say something, but instead was met with a quick kiss. Fish-Eye didn't want to hear his talking; she only wanted him to continue making love to her. As the kiss broke, she just looked at him. He gave an airless grunt and kissed her back. However, this time it was a long kiss. She shivered as their tongues pressed up against one another.

Fenren could feel the pleasure mounting. He knew it wouldn't be too much longer until he finished inside this wonderful creature. A part of him wished it would never end neither the kiss nor the sex. Though, he knew it had to. However, he could tell by her soft moans and shivers that she would reach her peak soon too. At least this would be a time to remember for the both of them.

He felt her arms wrap around his back and hold tightly. Her soft moans got slightly louder. He knew his love-prisoner was a few moments away from finishing. Fenren thrust harder and faster, attempting to hit her in just the right place. She gasped and gripped his back harder. She thrust upwards at him. Her wondrous movements and sounds, along with his new tempo, caused him to have his own climax in the middle of hers. He thrust wildly and moaned loudly. Fenren could feel himself shooting his hot liquid inside her womanhood.

Then they collapsed their love making now at an end. He wanted so badly to hold her and sleep. Surely if it was just for a few moments, no one would know.

"No freedom yet, cat. I need sleep before I do all the paperwork." He said between his hard breaths.

Fish-Eye said nothing but seemed agree. They both fell asleep in each other's arms

About three minutes later, Fish-Eye slowly began to wiggle under the furless one. She was good at sneaking when she needed to be. The young beast woman did have to admit that she had an amazing time with him, even if he was a bit full of himself. She couldn't help but wonder how his marriage would go after this. The cat shrugged her shoulders as she opened the cell door. She grabbed the helmet along with her items and headed for home in the dark, cold Skyrim night.


End file.
